Rosario
}}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Tastania |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Drakensang |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Rosario |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Tor-Moran |} For a long time, the traders had just been a collection of independently acting merchants all around Arcadia. A trading post here or there, a merchant family with influence in one city or the other. With time, travelling grew in popularity, yet proved to be rather dangerous. Be it bandits, local lords, or just harsh wilderness and beasts - the merchants soon recognized that their survival would rely on teamwork and groups formed throughout the land. However, the newly formed organization still lacked the political power and organization found in the big factions of Arcadia. Since the lands they roamed most frequently belonged to the native tribes, negotiations were initiated and long discussions held to determine which grounds were available for potential permanent residence. As they found little use in the ocean sides and the wastelands of their territory, the tribes generously gifted the lands to the merchants, whom they had often interacted with on positive terms. Deciding to become a faction on their own, the traders constructed the first two main cities: One in the desert, on grounds of an oasis rich with natural resources which proved easily defendable and in a convenient spot that connected to all trade routes. The other one, something that you have to experience for yourself, a swimming city; a gigantic amalgamation of the merchant fleet. With the vast experience of the merchant families who created the faction, it soon became quite influential. The financial power of the traders alone was enough to make them stand at the top near the other factions, but beyond that they also specialize in negotiations and political education. Unfortunately the merchants and tribes don’t always agree on each others methods anymore, causing occasional disagreements between the two inhabiting folks of Rosario. ❥ It's said that Rosarian traders engage in human and creature trafficking, though no open information ever seems to surface. ❥ The tribes have little use for gold, but have rare resources like dragon-steel, -glass and -leather to pay for food or necessities, which are always welcomed by any shop, as they are difficult to obtain. ❥ The species to act on most neutral terms between both traders and tribes are the tribes of the centaurs, who wander between the regions and may introduce new items to each region. Species While species from all over the world visit Rosario during their travels, it is famous for the number of Therians that have settled there. For some reason, the animal like creatures seem to be pleased by the atmosphere. Almost exclusively native to the tribe lands are the Itari (Yitaree - soft r), a bird species which features both humanoid and animalistic specimen. Political system While the traders are ruled by a council consisting of the richest merchant families, education is mainly focused on economics and diplomacy. Instead of the usual diplomatic outposts, they have trade posts, where agreements are often handled through exchange of goods. The traders believe the systems of the tribes to be a bit too outdated for their own taste. The tribes follow individual leaders and shamans, who follow their own traditions and guidelines and rely on nature to teach about life and magic which respects the eon given by the heart of the world. Some tribes have a rank system which honor the strongest warriors and gatherers before the common folk. Leviathan - Xolotl and Quetzalcoatl The twin leviathans ruling the sky and earth, bound to one another while providing eon to their faction. Unlike other factions, Rosario received the blessing of not one, but two guardians to protect their lands. While the canine Xolotl roams the ground claimed by the traders, his brother Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent, travels the skies of the tribe lands and is rumored to nest inside the deadliest jungle of the faction. The twins are both known to be peaceful in nature and are highly respected by all of their worshipers. They both are not very interested in the conflict surrounding their existence. Cities - Traders Rongokerai (Rongo) The miracle of the oceans, the floating city of the merchants. Powered and protected by capable magic, this city consists of hundreds and hundreds of boats, ships and floating houses. The core is made up of interconnected wooden platforms, usually divided into five districts, all of which are connected by floating bridges (which, by the way, are a bit hard to travel on, be careful not to fall down into the water). Finally, around the platforms you will find countless boats and ships that always accompany the floating city. When Rongokerai visits one of the other factions it stays on the open ocean, due to its massive, inconvenient size, being only reachable over the water. Since it is one of the main cities of the trader faction, you might have already guessed that it’s full of wares and goods. Anything you can imagine, you can get here. Often enough one can even buy things that are illegal in one of the factions, however since the city is technically not inside the border, no one can really do much against that. Of course when asked, Rongokerai will never sell anything illegal or dangerous. Speaking of dangerous, each part of the city is ruled by different families (which sometimes do look quite similar to gangs). While they will always join forces against external influences, the families are not fond of one another at all, so avoiding accidental involvement in one of their famous “disputes” is recommended. ❥ There are countless shops with pretty much anything you would ever want! ❥ Home to the one and only Lobster Clash, a competition between skilled professionals who ride giant lobsters with the goal of throwing other riders off. ❥ The citizens do love to celebrate, so chances are good that whenever you are in Rongokerai, you will witness some kinda festival. Meera If you have not seen Meera, you may as well not have lived. Golden towers, roofs covered with colorful gemstones, gorgeous gardens, stunning fountains, breathtaking cuisine, and absolutely decadent festivities. Built upon an oasis in the desert, the capital Meera is not the easiest to reach, yet it is well worth the journey. It might be the richest city in the whole world and the meerans like to show it. By day or by night, the city is glimmering, glowing, living and breathing. There is always something to do and to try here, though one might be limited by the contents of their purse. One of the most exciting experiences is the night market. Situated in a beautiful garden, the night market opens shortly before the sun goes down and closes only when it goes up again. Whether you want to walk around it to see what new wares are being offered, or just want to visit one of the food stalls, or watch a stunning performance from the renowned meeran dancers and acrobats, the night market will provide you with anything you will ever want. While Meera is generally a safe city, it is home to the infamous Thieves Guild. Everyone is advised to take good care of their belongings while on the streets. One should also be cautious of the cultists of Maal, as the cult owns a couple of buildings in the city. Normally they are not problematic, unless of course you attempt to challenge one of their preachers to an intellectual debate. The cultists are not really that much into intellectual debates apparently. ❥ Has the world’s biggest and most luxurious water park. ❥ The dancers and acrobats of Meera are famous throughout the entire world. ❥ The city of Meera never sleeps. ❥ A guild of thieves is operating in the city. Cities - Tribes Nelocte A collection of floating island hovering above tribe lands and home to most itari. The islands are connected through bridges, though not all areas are accessible if unable to fly. Some houses remind of bird nests inside holes in the cliff sides, while others are built on wooden platforms around trees. Nelocte has catacombs where the dead are buried through an honored ritual, which are carved inside the inside of the biggest island. It’s kind of terrifying in there though. Oanheim Located on a snowy peak of the highest Rosarian mountains, Oanheim is home to the tribe of vikings, who live alongside dragons, yaks and other thick pelted creatures. The Vikings are very traditional and live in wooden huts. Inside the mountain lies the forge of Atlas, the colossal berserker dragon steel smith, who is said to forge legendary weapons. Notable Locations Spirit Village Located in the east of the tribe lands, the spirit village is truly a marvelous place. Though the name might sound ominous, it is a rather peaceful refuge for all the objects that have gained a spirit and awakened to a new life. For the traders of Rosario, the awakened artifacts have always been of great interest. It isn’t surprising that a crafty merchant could get quite a good price for a living mirror, or a pan. People with enough money are always interested in purchasing rare artifacts that have gained a soul. Especially the spirit weapons are highly sought after. It is said that one of the so called blessed spirit weapons was the one to gather some brethren and founded the Spirit Village. Here under the protection of both the blessed and cursed weapon spirits, every awakened item could live a peaceful life without having to worry about some trader snatching them away. Cat Tribe Ever heard a stalk of grass meow at you while passing through the tribe lands? No, you have not been exposed to too much catnip, but instead have very likely stumbled upon the famous cat tribe, which is hidden inside thick foliage inside the tribe lands. A mix of feral cats and cat therians live in little dens as a big family while occasionally stealing a couple of fishes from the trade markets. We are sure it has a name, but when asked the cats will simply reply with “meow”. And there are so, so many cats. Atlah Headquarters The headquarters of Atlah, a rebellion against poaching and exploitment of tribe culture, is located at the border from tribelands to the desert and consists of a collection of large tents, which serve as a community hub. Their leader Gabriella resides in the biggest tent, though most are closely connected. The headquarters are cloaked inside a glamour spell, making its exact location unknown to outsiders. Dathtarinall (Dath) Datharinall, or Dath for short, is known to be the deadliest jungle of Arcadia. Located around the tribelands, it is home to small and large predatory creatures that will not hesitate to feast on fresh prey. Natives like to joke about how close its name is to death. It is advised not to enter the jungle, or at least bring a couple strong weapons and your own food, as not many people come back alive. It's like Australia in there but on steroids. But while dangerous, it is one of the most beautiful spots in the world to gaze upon, as its dark environment is lit by bioluminescent flora and fauna. Notable characters The Cult of Maal There should be only one leviathan. Not just in Rosario, but in the whole world. Maalians believe that it is their mission to have Xolotl rise up not only over his twin, but also over all the other leviathans. Fanatical in their belief, Maalians seldom stop to think about any consequences of their actions. Feverishly they gather up treasures, weapons, land and political power. If needed, then the Maalians will take it by force. Many a tribe and village has been raided by the cultists, who left behind only death and sorrow. The government of Rosario publicly condemns the cult, yet seldom acts against it. Some believe that the cult has long infiltrated the government and thus is at the very least having a say in the shaping of the faction. Azir - Messenger of Xolotl High priest of the Maal cult. Azir is a powerful man in Rosario, with a snap of his fingers thousands of loyal cultists will gladly throw their lives away. Charismatic and smart, Azir has no trouble winning over the hearts of people. Once in the clutches of the cult there is no easy way out anymore. Category:A to Z Category:Lore Category:Group